Don't Worry
by darylscarol
Summary: CAROL AND DARYL! Based during 'Consumed' when they're staying in the shelter for the night.
**Bit of Caryl fluff for you all! Based during 'Consumed' when Daryl and Carol are staying in the shelter for the night. ENJOY!**

Daryl sat with his elbows on his knees as he watched Carol standing by the window. The light from the moon dancing over her face and curving around her figure. He looked down her body, she was so perfect. He wanted to grab her, comfort her and tell her how beautiful she was. A smiled creeped onto his face and he looked down to stop his mind wondering and to avoid looking at her.

"What are you smiling at?" she said, arms folded, leaning against the window.

"Ain't nothing," said Daryl, feeling a blush run into his cheeks.

"We'll find her Daryl." she said looking at him, trying to read his expression. She was good at judging what he was thinking and feeling but this was different. Daryl just nodded in response. He was sick of losing people, having to save people from people. Saving people from walkers was something he could handle but from other people, it tore him apart. Daryl had known some very cruel people before the turn but since then, he's seen a side of the human race he didn't believe could exist.

Carol studied Daryl as he twirled his fingers. She couldn't see his face but his body language was telling her that he was hurting. So was she but Daryl was the only person she did not want to see suffer, which is why she had tried to leave before he caught her.

Carol moved across the room to sit next to him on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed. Daryl froze slightly before relaxing. She was so close to him, he turned his head to look at her.

Carol lifted her hand and moved his hair out of his face so she could look at his eyes. "You look exhausted Pookie."

"Stop," Daryl snorted, trying not to laugh. He didn't like to admit it but he adored it when she called him Pookie, it was so special to him, just for him. "You ain't gotta worry. I'm okay."

"But I do worry Daryl," she admitted, still stroking his hair away. "You're the only person who truly matters to me, and I... I don't want to lose you."

"I ain't goin' nowhere," replied Daryl, locking his blue eyes on hers.

Carol shuffled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his right arm. His muscles immediately tensed and he froze, I loved it when she touched him but he never knew how to respond, Daryl was never good at the intimate business. Carol leant her head on his shoulder, she held his arm tight, feeling the tensed muscle beneath her touch. Daryl hesitated before placing his hand on her thigh and giving it a comforting squeeze. They sat in silence for a few minutes, with the moonlight creeping in through the window, casting shadows into the room.

Carol took a deep relaxed breath and kissed his shoulder where her head had been. Her lips touching his bare skin sent shivers down Daryl's spine. His hands started trembling, Carol picked up on this and threaded her fingers through his that were rested on her thigh and she kissed his shoulder again, holding it there for longer.

"It's okay," she said resting her head on his shoulder again, her voice slightly shaky.

Daryl brought his head to meet hers and he pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes and took a deep breath before releasing slowly, trying to calm himself down. Carol lifted her free hand from his arm and caressed his cheek, causing her heart to pound against her ribcage. Daryl opened his eyes and looked at her again. Daryl used his other hand to place his fingers under her chin and his thumb traced the curve of her lower lip. He pulled her chin towards his face so they were just a few centimetres apart. They were both shaky and breathing heavily. Carol closed the gap, sensing that Daryl was nervous and might chicken out. She put her lips softly on his dry but tasteful lips. Daryl was so nervous, he wasn't scared of much but this sort of thing terrified him. He never knew what to do or how to respond to her gestures. He'd touched women before but not in this way, this was different, intimate and was something much more meaningful.

Carol could feel his hands still shaking and the nerves were radiating off him like he were a radioactive rock. She adjusted her position so that her arms were locked around his neck, pulling him into a stronger kiss. Daryl lifted his hands, unsure where to put them, so they just hovered, Carol guided them gently to her waist, reassuring him. Given a little reassurance, he held her tighter.

"Daryl?" she said pulling away from him slightly, so she could look at him. "You don't have to be worried, I've waited a long time for you to touch me."

"It ain't that, I just don't wanna hurt you or nothing."

"You could never hurt me Daryl," she said kissing him again. "Well. Unless I ask you to." she said rubbing her nose against his.

Daryl couldn't hold it back this time, he laughed. "Stop," he moaned. He loved her teasing but sometimes it was too much to handle, he didn't want to lose control. "Ya know something?" he asked, kissing her softly.

"What's that?" she asked looking at him, her fingers in his hair, twirling it.

"You're beautiful." he smiled on her lips, his cheeks blushing again.

"We should get some rest Pookie," she said resting her head in the crook of his neck.

Daryl lay back down, pulling her with him so she was lying on him, her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beat, it was strong and fast, his breathing heavy. His arms held her tightly against him, running his hand down her back, relaxing her, making her feel sleepy. It wasn't long before Carol fell into a deep sleep. The best sleep she had had in a very long time, Daryl protecting her, cradling her, keeping her safe. Daryl drifted off not long after when he felt her breathing shallow. He thought to himself how lucky he was. He just wondered what had taken them so long to finally express the presence of something much deeper than friendship.


End file.
